


Haikyuu!! Drabble Collection

by anexorcist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/prompt fills featuring a bunch of characters/ships from Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> fluffy kagehina short? hinata is feeling frustrated and kageyama has trouble comforting him

Hinata paces the small clean space of his boyfriend’s room, and it’s almost too clean, almost too small. He wishes there was even just a little bit of clutter, dirty laundry he could kick out of the way, if only to alleviate the buzzing energy in his limbs. Every exhale comes out as a frustrated puff of air, a groan in the back of his throat. He’s trying to expel energy any way he can.

The air feels electric, waves of tension radiating off of Hinata. Kageyama watches him from his desk chair.

“Oi,” he says. He repeats himself, louder this time, when Hinata doesn’t notice at first. “ _Oi_.”

“ _What_ ,” Hinata grinds out. And it’s unusual, that tone without its reverence or the bite Kageyama is so used to.

The setter feels his forehead tighten and pull down but restrains himself from biting back.

“What– what do you want me to do,” he asks awkwardly. He knows what he _wants_  to do, but he’s never sure if it’s what he  _should_  do. This kind of thing– it’s his first time ever experiencing it and he’s so afraid of messing up.

Having had enough of pacing, Hinata crumples on the ground barely out of reach of Kageyama’s socked feet. His shoulders slump and he runs his hands through his hair over and over again, frustrated grunts and moans quickly devolving to yelling toward the ceiling.

It’s a good thing Kageyama’s parents aren’t home.

Kageyama nudges Hinata’s leg with his foot. When the boy doesn’t react, he does it again and again and again, until Hinata grabs his ankle, squeezes it, and looks up at him.

Kageyama had expected to his eyes to be scary, but– but they’re not. And his chest squeezes at the look of desperation in Hinata’s eyes, the tears threatening to spill over.

“Kageyama, I–  _I don’t know_  what I want you to do.”

It kills him to hear his boyfriend’s voice sound like  _that_.

When he stands up from the chair, Hinata lets go of his ankle and cranes his neck to watch his boyfriend towering over him. Kageyama crouches down and wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, pulling the other boy’s face against his chest.

Hinata automatically clings to the material of Kageyama’s shirt and pushes his face against his neck. He makes a distressed noise which evolves into a sob and another and another, until he can’t stop the tears.

Kageyama just embraces him, his hold gentle and strong, as he places his knees on either side of Hinata’s body. He lowers their bodies until they’re lying on the ground and rolls them onto their sides so he doesn’t crush his smaller boyfriend.

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s torso as he continues to pour out all of his frustrations. Later, Kageyama thinks, later, he’ll ask what’s wrong. Maybe even over a bowl of Hinata’s favorite tamago kake gohan. Later.

But for now, he holds his boyfriend in his arms, no sign of letting go. Hinata’s sobs turn into sniffles until they stop altogether, and wrapped in each other’s warmth, they both fall asleep on Kageyama’s bedroom floor.


End file.
